<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pick You Up by BornToLose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786028">Pick You Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose'>BornToLose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blurb weekends [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Multi, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your ex Slash picks you up from your new boyfriend's place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blurb weekends [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pick You Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Guns N' Roses get more popular, you break up with Slash because you think you won't be able to handle all the fame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now you have a new boyfriend and even move in with him since you don't have your own place to live and rely on crashing at friends' apartments. However, he turns out to be an asshole after the first few weeks of pure bliss and one night, he even kicks you out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crying, you drag your belongings to the next pay phone, dialing Slash's number and praying he'll pick up the phone. Calling your ex boyfriend is maybe not the first choice when you're left on the bum, but right now you couldn't care less.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slash? C-can you pick me up? I-I'm on Parmer Avenue."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just stay where you are. I'm on my way, okay?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slash has been nothing but kind to you and unlike that other guy, he treated you with respect. Leaving him was really a mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, Slash pulls up beside you and you throw your things in the trunk before getting in the car. Both of you keep quiet as you stare out the window and Slash focuses on the road. "You know you can talk to me," he offers softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." There's another long pause before you continue with a shaky voice. "I shouldn't have left you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and that guy didn't work out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm sorry," he murmurs, gently touching your arm. You look over at him with wet eyes. "Don't cry, love. You can stay at my place if you like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time tonight, you smile a bit. "Thanks Slash."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>